My Battle
by Hannami14
Summary: Voilà cinquante-cinq ans que la révolte du District 13 a eu lieu et que celui-ci a été détruit de la carte de Panem. Les Jeux continuent ! Histoire se déroulant avant la série de Suzanne Collins et Two-Shot en parallèle de mon autre fiction, "Happy 55th Hunger Games"
1. Not The Same

_Manqué.

Je jure entre mes dents. Je sais la veine de ma tempe droite palpiter de colère. Je vais chercher mon trident, planté à dix bons centimètres du cœur de la cible. Je me repositionne, me concentre et attends le moment propice. Je prends un peu de recul et lance à nouveau.

_Encore manqué.

La voix fatiguée de mon frère m'énerve. Je voudrais lui couper la langue. Et la tête aussi.

Allez Eider, cette fois sera la bonne. Je fiche mon trident en plein centre.

_Youhou ! Je m'écris en brandissant mon poing, parfait !

_Pas trop tôt, grogne Ostro. C'est bon pour ce matin. Je voudrais pas te voir à moitié mort pour ta Moisson.

_Comme si j'étais fatigué, je proteste en levant les yeux au ciel, je pourrais encore courir cinq kilomètres, faire des pompes et na-...

_Ne fais pas l'enfant, me coupe Ostro en grimaçant, j'ai pas le temps pour jouer à ça. Maintenant, on rentre. Et puis, tu es un bon un rien en ce moment.

Alors qu'il est de dos, j'en profite pour faire un geste pour le moins obscène et crache devant moi en le foudroyant du regard.

_Je sais ce que tu fais, Eider. Maintenant arrête de faire l'imbécile et ramène toi.

Voilà, maintenant je suis _vraiment_ énervé. Mon frère n'est qu'un sale orgueilleux écervelé et narcissique. S'il est si fort et intelligent, pourquoi Papa et Maman ne l'ont pas envoyé, _lui_, aux Hunger Games lorsqu'il le pouvait encore ? Voilà la question que je me pose depuis mes six ans. Depuis que mon entraînement en tant que Carrière a commencé. Et surtout, depuis que cet idiot d'Ostro est mon coach attitré.

Sur le perron de la maison, notre mère nous attend de pied ferme. Elle semble radieuse.

_A l'heure, comme d'habitude, sourit-elle, Eider est prêt ?

_Je crois, réponds mon frère en haussant les épaules, sinon, nous le verrons bien assez tôt, n'est ce pas, mon vieux ?

A cela, il s'esclaffe d'un air mauvais et ma mère me regarde, amusée par la blague de mauvais goût d'Ostro. Hé bien oui, si ce bon vieux Eider n'est pas assez entraîné, il mourra le premier jour ! Tant pis, hein ! Il reste toujours Damell pour prendre la relève, pas vrai ?

_Ne dis pas ça, le gronde gentiment Maman, Eider gagnera, bien sur. Pas vrai mon chéri ?

_Évidement, je lui réponds avec mon plus resplendissant sourire.

_Ça, c'est mon grand garçon ! Me taquine-t-elle en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

J'ai, depuis bien longtemps, arrêté de la repousser. Bien que ce qu'elle fasse ait toujours tendance à m'exaspérer. Et ça, elle le sait bien.

_Hecca ! Dit leur de qu'ils se préparent avant qu'on soit en retard ! Manquerait plus que ça, tiens ! Qu'on soit en retard pour la Moisson de notre fils. Ah ! La bonne blague.

La voix de mon père résonne depuis l'intérieure de la maison. Mon père. Quelqu'un de peut-être encore plus exécrable qu'Ostro.

_Et toi, bouge toi un peu ! Allez !

J'entends Damell, mon petit frère, s'excuser d'une petite voix. Pauvre gamin. Si je meurs à ces Jeux, il devra à son tour être élevé comme un Carrière. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Je gagnerai, c'est certain.

Nous mangeons rapidement et j'avale tout ce qu'il m'est possible d'avaler en cinq minutes top chrono. C'est à dire pas grand chose. Ostro dit à qui veut bien l'entendre que manger vite est une bonne chose. Comment une idée pareille lui est sortie de la purée qui lui sert de cervelle ? Une théorie des Professeurs venus tout droit du Capitol pour enseigner la médecine à quelques étudiants du District Quatre. Comment Ostro a réussi à intégrer une classe de médecine ? Ça, je n'en sais rien et franchement, je m'en fiche comme de mon premier rot.

J'enfile des vêtements propres et remet ma douche à plus tard. Après tout, personne ne viendra sentir mes aisselles, pas vrai ? Puis, comme la bonne petite famille que nous sommes, nous nous dirigeons à grands pas vers le centre-ville où la Moisson a lieu. En chemin, je rencontre les regards tous plus hargneux les uns que les autres des autres Carrières à mon encontre. Je leur retourne un sourire narquois et amusé.

_Je vous verrais depuis l'estrade ! Je leur lance avec un clin d'œil.

Ces imbéciles croient peut-être qu'ils se porteront volontaires plus vite que moi. Ils rêvent.

Sur la place centrale, je remarque qu'il y a plus de visages contrits d'angoisse que confiants. Le District Quatre a beau être un des plus riches et ayant pas mal de vainqueurs des Hunger Games à son actifs, il n'y a pas que des Carrières. Un gosse de treize ans est si pâle qu'il m'en ferrait presque peur.

_T'inquiètes le môme, cette année ce sera moi le champion, je lui chuchote en passant à côté de lui.

Il lève subitement la tête comme pour voir qui vient de lui parler. Mais je suis déjà englouti par la foule avant qu'il ait pu mettre un visage sur ma voix.

Mes parents, Ostro et Damell vont se mettre du côté des familles tandis que je me range bien sagement dans la catégorie des dix-sept ans. Le gars à côté de moi me jette un sale regard.

_Un problème ? T'as peur, lavette ? Je lui souris.

Il baisse les yeux sans rien rétorquer. Voilà qui est fait.

Je lève les yeux, tranquille, sur la scène. Seulement trois Pacificateurs sécurisent la zone. Lors des précédentes Moisson, j'ai remarqué qu'il y en a beaucoup plus dans les Districts Onze et Douze. C'est normal en un sens. C'est là on se concentre toute la vermine et la racaille de Panem. L'hôte monte sur l'estrade. C'est un drôle de type excentrique, comme tous les habitants du Capitol, avec des cheveux violets et une drôle de peau jaunâtre.

_Bonjour Panem et joyeux cinquante-cinquième Hunger Games ! S'exclame-t-il en direction des caméras, ici Jaydamin Wallace en direct du District Quatre ! Permettez moi d'accueillir le maire Tobias Spencer, ainsi que quelques uns des précédents vainqueurs des Hunger Games ! Nous ne pouvons, bien sur, pas tous les inviter, il y en a tellement ! Et puis, les autres Districts se sentiraient désavantagés, n'est-il pas ?

La foule s'esclaffe avec lui et je ris aussi. Trois mentors rejoignent l'hôte. Je reconnais Shark Dwight, le gagnant des cinquantième Jeux, Dallen Stormcloak, celui des trentième et une vieille femme à la peau mate que je n'ai jamais vu. Un vainqueur des Hunger Games que je ne connais pas ? Ostro et mon père m'ont fait regarder tous les enregistrements de tous les Hunger Games et je suis certain de n'avoir jamais vu cette femme. Il me semble également ne jamais l'avoir vu coacher un Tribut. Étrange. Le maire commence son discours que j'écoute d'une oreille distraite, les yeux rivés sur cette vieille.

Jaydamin Wallace déclare d'une voix tonitruante qu'il commencera par les filles, comme toutes les années. Après avoir fait son cinéma, il sort un petit papier blanc plié en quatre.

_Arielle Blacksea !

Parmi les rangs des filles, des murmures se propagent. Puis, l'une d'elle se détache de la catégorie des seize ans et se rend d'un pas solennel vers la scène. Ce n'est pas une Carrière. On peut le lire dans ses yeux effarés bien qu'elle tente d'afficher un masque froid et sérieux. Ses cheveux blonds, coupés au carré, lui donne un air dur et ses prunelles vertes sont loin d'ajouter un peu de douceur à ce visage fermé.

_Des volontaires ? Demande l'hôte en se tournant vers son public.

Étonnamment, personne ne se propose. Je remarque que trois Carrières parmi les seize ans la regarde en souriant d'un air mesquin. Oh, je vois. Une vengeance. Cette Arielle Blacksea ne semble pas très aimée. Pas de chance.

_Bon, au tour du petit chanceux maintenant !

Alors qu'il touille dans son bocal, je sais que je ne serais pas choisi. Il n'y a presque aucun papier à mon nom. Tout sera une question de rapidité. Je ne laisserai personne me voler la place qui me revient. Cette année, le Tribut du District Quatre sera Eider Foawave. Et pas un des ces crétins.

_Eider Foawave !

Le destin. C'est le destin. Ça ne peut être que ça. Je bouscule les autres et trottine vers l'estrade en saluant la foule. Je lance un sourire à ma famille. Je vois sur le visage d'Ostro qu'il s'en fiche. Ma mère applaudit comme une idiote, mon père me fixe, les sourcils froncés et je vois que Damell se retient de pleurer.

_Y a-t-il des volon-...

_Pas besoin, je le coupe, j'accepte ma place. Je ne veux pas de remplacement.

Je regarde, mesquin, les autres Carrières qui me fusillent du regard. Allez, rentrez chez vos parents les minables !

_Hé bien, hé bien, quel concurrent ! S'exclame Jaydamin, veuillez les acclamez bien fort, mesdames et messieurs ! Voici vos champions !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonne sur la place. Je prend un air digne et fier.

Ça plaira aux caméras.

Puis, un Pacificateur nous escorte jusqu'à l'hôtel de ville, une grande bâtisse blanche aux reflets nacrés donnant sur l'océan. Comme on peut s'y attendre, l'intérieur est outrageusement riche. Les murs sont recouverts de tableaux de maîtres et des tapis allant d'eau vert d'eau clair à un turquoise éclatant parent les sols. Le Pacificateur s'arrête devant une double porte gigantesque et me demande d'y entrer. Je lui obéis. Je l'entends continuer dans le couloir. Il surveillera surement la salle d'Arielle. Les organisateurs doivent avoir peur qu'elle s'enfuit ou se suicide. Moi, je ne représente pas une grande menace. Je ne risque pas de prendre mes jambes à mon cou ou de me pendre avec le lustre.

Je m'installe sur le canapé moelleux et attend mes visites. Après quelques minutes, Ostro pénètre dans la pièce.

_Je vous attendais, je lui dis avec l'intonation de voix des gangsters dans les vieux films qu'ils passent à la télé lorsque les Hunger Games sont finis.

_Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? De faire l'imbécile ? Me demande mon frère, exaspéré.

_Oh, fais pas le timide ! Je _sais_ que je vais te manquer ! Allez, avoue ! J'ironise.

_Bien sur, bien sur. Ça me fera des vacances. Peut-être même qu'elles seront prolongées, tu crois pas ?

_Si tu penses que je vais caner, rêve pas trop. Je vais gagner et tu le sais bien.

Il hausse les épaules, tourne les talons et claque la porte sans un mot de plus. Bon débarras. Un timide toc-toc résonne. Damell et Maman rentre précautionneusement. Mon petit frère vient se jucher sur la canapé à côté de moi.

_Tu vas rentrer, dis ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix fluette.

_Bien sur que oui. Où est Papa ?

Ma mère sursaute, comme si ma voix lui avait fait peur. Il se tire de la contemplation d'un tableau et ose enfin poser les yeux sur moi.

_Tu sais bien qu'il ne peut pas laisser l'entreprise trop longtemps. D'ailleurs, il va falloir rentrer. J'ai peur que la femme de ménage ne vole quelque chose. Ces pauvres, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance...

_Oui, oui, j'acquiesce d'un ton détaché.

_Bon et bien, à bientôt.

Elle m'ébouriffe les cheveux et me murmure à l'oreille :

_Je suis fière de toi.

Puis, elle dépose un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne. Damell agite sa main encore potelée par l'enfance et ils disparaissent tous les deux dans le couloir. Pas besoin d'en faire une pendule, je sais que je les reverrais dans quelques semaines.

Des sons étouffés de sanglots me parviennent. Curieux, je m'approche et me colle contre la porte restée ouverte. Un couple passe. La femme est en larme. Probablement les parents d'Arielle.

On finit par venir me chercher et on nous conduit à la gare où une foule en délire nous attend. Arielle a toujours le même visage distant et inerte. Sympa. Pour ma part, je préfère la jouer à l'aise, ce que je suis. Je salue mon public et envoie des sourires à tout va. On me fait rentrer dans le train et lorsque le compartiment se referme, le silence est total. Je me sens coupé du monde.

Je suis enfin en route pour le Capitol. Je suis en route pour la gloire. Je vais gagner. Pour moi et pour Damell.

X

Le voyage fut... désagréable.

Arielle, lorsqu'elle ne se renferme pas dans son mutisme, est une rabat-joie et une sacrée mijaurée. Une vrai sainte ni-touche. En plus, quelque chose dans son comportement me fait douter de sa vraie nature. Peut-être que tout ça n'est qu'un rôle que Shark et Dallen lui ont ordonné de jouer.

Pour ma part, ils m'ont conseillé d'être égale à moi-même. J'ai le charisme requis pour les plateaux télé. L'autre mentor, dont j'appris qu'elle s'appelle Mags passe son temps à nous observer en faisant de drôles d'hameçons. Une sacrée tarée celle là.

Nous avons regardé avec attention la Moisson des autres Districts. Chaque mentor y est allé de son petit commentaire excepté Mags. Spark et Twinkle, les jumeaux du Un sont trop jeunes, ils n'auront pas assez d'expérience et de maturité. Alabastair et Amirta du Deux sont nos plus grands concurrents. Ils semblent se compléter relativement bien. Bien que je ne vois pas comment un gros sac comme lui fera pour courir. Les Deux du Trois sont a oublier. Et tous les autres sont à mettre à la poubelle. Ils ne valent rien. Ceux du Douze sont des microbes. Pourtant, je n'aime pas l'allure du type du Onze. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal.

Après notre arrivée acclamée au Capitol, on nous conduit vers nos stylistes. Ils nous préparent toute la journée. Ils ne cessent de s'extasier devant mes cheveux auburn et mes yeux bleus pâles. D'après eux, nous ferons d'excellent modèle. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'ils trouvent à Arielle mais enfin.

On me fait revêtir une toge bleutée et on m'affuble d'un trident doré. Lorsque je retrouve Arielle, elle est habillée d'un robe immaculée moulant son corps fin et musclé avant de s'évaser à partir de ses genoux. Je me demande comment elle va réussir à marcher. Son visage froid est peint de vert et de bleu.

_S'ils ont voulu te faire ressembler à une sirène, c'est raté. On dirait plutôt un vieux mérou, je rigole.

Elle me jette un drôle de regard.

_Au moins, l'idée que je doive ressembler à une sirène t'as traversé l'esprit. C'est que ce n'est pas si raté que ça. Toi, par contre...

Je lève un sourcil, blasé.

_Pas besoin de savoir ce que je suis censé représenter. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis parfait. Le public va m'adorer. Par contre, avec une gueule comme la tienne, n'espère même pas.

Elle ne daigne pas me répondre et je lui fait un clin d'œil. Je n'essaye même pas d'être gentil avec elle. Je ne l'aime pas. Point barre.

On nous fait grimper sur notre char. De là où nous sommes, nous pouvons voir les autres Tributs. J'aperçois les jumeaux, ceux du Deux et ceux du... Onze ? Où sont passés leurs habituels costumes d'épouvantails ? Le gars remarque que je le toise. Il me jette un sourire carnassier avant de bourrer la fille dans le chariot. Oh, je n'aime pas ça. Nos stylistes dont les noms m'échappent redoublent leurs encouragements et nos mentors nous soufflent quelques conseils. Mags m'adresse seulement un sourire édenté. Je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais entendu sa voix.

Nous nous élançons. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendu compte que les autres étaient déjà partis. Les lumières m'aveuglent dans un premier temps et le bruit terrible me rend partiellement sourd. A côté de moi, Arielle salue la foule. Oh, je ne vais pas la laisser s'accaparer tous les regards. Elle ne croit tout de même pas qu'elle va voler _mon_ public, si ?

Je leur fais mon numéro. Je laisse des baisers, des sourires et m'accapare la moitié du public. Malgré le non dit, Arielle sent bien la menace. Nous renchérissons tout deux un peu plus pour s'attirer l'amour des habitants du Capitol. Mais je sens l'attention se détourner alors que nous arrivons au niveau du balcon du Président Snow. Je me retourne.

Le District Onze.

Je vois que la plupart des autres Tributs les assassine du regard. Au moment où je me dis que je lui planterais bien mon trident dans l'estomac, je me dis qu'un peu de concurrence ne ferra pas de mal. Après tout, un type comme lui, sans réelle envergure, commence à se prendre au jeu. Il force l'admiration. En réalité, j'aime bien ce type.

X

Nous passons notre journée de repos à parler stratégie avec Shark et Dallen qui me conseille de me lier avec les autres Carrières et de montrer mes points forts aux autres, histoire de les effrayer un peu. Ce qui est naturel. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'ils conseillent à Arielle. Surement pas de faire copain-copain avec les Carrières, en tout cas. Mags continue de faire ses hameçons avec une détermination féroce. Elle aussi force le respect. Je ne pourrais jamais déployer autant de temps à faire quelque chose d'aussi inutile.

Jaydamin nous apprend que nous avons recueillis de nombreux sponsors et que notre prestation au Grand Cirque était tout à fait honorable. Pourtant, je sens bien que ceux du Onze ont fait sensation. D'ailleurs, je ne serais pas étonné si notre hôte nous annonçait qu'ils avaient raflé la plupart des sponsors.

Le premier jour d'Entraînement, je retrouve une Arielle relativement enjouée, un air doucereux peignant ses traits. Je sais derechef que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Je l'observe d'un œil suspicieux. Elle me sourie. Oh, je n'aime pas ça.

_Eider ? Un problème ? Me demande-t-elle d'une voix calme.

_Aucun. J'essaye juste de percer ton petit jeu à jour.

Elle rit doucement.

_Tente toujours, me défit-elle en reprenant sa voix froide.

L'ascenseur arrive. Il faut dire que je ne m'attendais pas à une salle aussi grande. Toutes sortes d'armes et d'exercices sont repartis dans l'espace. Des instructeurs attendent patiemment à leur place respective. Les Tributs du Cinq et Huit sont déjà présents.

Un «ding» me fait sursauter. Les Tributs du Onze sortent de l'élévateur. Nous nous toisons, méfiants sauf la fille. Elle affiche un grand sourire et nous regarde, sereine. Je dois bien avouer qu'elle me fait une drôle d'impression. Il est clair que sa place n'est pas ici. Elle a l'air d'être en décalage. Comme si elle ne comprenait pas l'enjeu.

Lorsque tous les Tributs sont rassemblés au centre du hangar, l'instructeur en chef nous explique comment ces trois jours se dérouleront. Deux jours d'entraînement et notre passage devant les Juges au troisième pour avoir notre note. Je sais déjà comment tout ça se passera.

Bon, maintenant, il faut que je parle avec les jumeaux, Alabastair et Amirta...

_Hum, bonjour, nous interpelle une petite voix timide.

La fille du Onze se tient à quelques pas de nous. Elle nous regarde, un peu gênée.

_Je sais que je n'ai l'air de rien mais je peux vous montrer quelques trucs utiles. En échange, vous me montrez quelques uns de vos trucs. D'accord ?

Alors que je pense qu'Arielle va la refouler, elle accepte avec un grand sourire. Ça sent pas bon. Cette saleté d'Arielle prépare quelque chose, j'en suis certain. Un peu plus loin, les autres Carrières se rassemblent et m'observent à la dérobée. Je devrais aller les rejoindre... Mais le comportement d'Arielle me dérange. Si elle trame quelque chose, je ne veux pas le découvrir dans l'Arène.

_Bon, commençons par aller aux lances. Tu sais comment t'en servir ? Je demande à la fille.

_Pas vraiment, m'avoue-t-elle, gênée.

_Hé bien, c'est parti ! Je lui lance, tout sourire.

Arielle a une moue déconfite. Je lui adresse un petit rictus victorieux. Elle grimace. Ah ! Cette saleté ne s'attendait pas à ce que je reste ! Bien fait ! Elle trame quelque chose et je découvrirais quoi bien assez tôt.

Lors de notre atelier, le gars du Huit, Denim, nous rejoint. Il faut dire que nous formons une drôle d'équipe. Un Carrière, une pimbêche, une fille trop naïve et un freluquet.

Pourtant, je me trouve plusieurs points communs avec Denim et Eila (dont j'appris le nom au court de notre repas de midi). Je dois bien admettre qu'ils nous serons d'une grande aide une fois jetés dans l'Arène. Pour ce qui est d'Arielle, je ne m'imaginais même pas faire équipe avec elle dans un premier temps... Mais il faut dire que son retournement de caractère m'intrigue. Elle reste réservée mais beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus ouverte avec les autres qu'avec moi. Je ne vais pas la laisser magouiller dans mon dos. Je m'accapare la discussion et fait de mon mieux pour laisser Arielle de côté.

_Pour la Corne d'Abondance, il est clair que je ne suis pas de taille à me battre, lance Eila d'un air penaud.

_De même pour moi, ajoute Denim en haussant les épaules.

_Vous êtes rapide ? Leur demande Arielle.

_Relativement, réponds Eila.

Denim, lui, réponds négativement.

_Bon, vous savez ce qu'on peut faire ? Je commence, sur de moi.

_Oh, non, pas du tout. Pas arrête ton suspens à la con et dit nous ton petit plan, ironise la pimbêche.

Je ne relève pas et poursuis :

_Eila et moi nous courrons jusqu'à la Corne. Arielle et Denim, vous nous couvrirais. Ça va, jusqu'ici tu suis Arielle ? Ce n'est pas trop compliqué, pas vrai ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

_Eila tu prends le maximum de nourritures et tu va te cacher avec Denim. Pendant ce temps, une fois que j'aurais récupéré mon trident, je massacre les autres. Arielle, tu surveilles mes arrières. Lorsque ça commence à sentir mauvais, on se casse. On se retrouvera au point d'eau le plus proche. Si jamais d'autres Tributs sont déjà là, cachez vous jusqu'à notre arrivée.

Ils acquiescent, l'air grave.

La journée se termine plus vite que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Une fois dans les couloirs de nos quartiers, je prends Arielle entre quatre yeux.

_Je sais que tu mijotes un truc louche et crois moi, je ne te laisserai pas me planter un couteau dans le dos.

_Oh, tu penses réellement ça de moi ? Fait-elle en prenant un air outrée, je suis choquée ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, je pense que Shark et Dallen ne seront pas très contents d'apprendre que tu as délaissé les Carrières pour faire équipe avec les deux autres. Allez, passe bonne nuit !

Et elle s'en va en gloussant.

X

Charmer les Juges lors de mon passage devant eux fut un jeu d'enfant. Ils n'étaient pas encore trop alcoolisés et m'attendait justement pour les distraire un peu. Je leur fis une petite démonstration de corps à corps avec un instructeur, de lancer de couteaux et je gardais mon élément de prédilection pour la fin. En effet, mon Trident transperçant la cible pile poil en son centre sur tous mes lancers. Ce n'est pas peu fier que je ressortis de la salle en lançant un sourire mesquin à Arielle.

_Je ne te souhaite pas bonne chance, je lui murmurais, la voix envenimée.

Eila, elle, le lui souhaite et me félicite bien qu'elle ne sache absolument pas quelle a été ma prestation. Je ne sais pas si elle est honnête mais sa gentillesse pourrait bien la tuer, une fois dans l'Arène. Mais je ne suis pas un monstre et je dois avouer que dans une situation comme celle-ci, ses encouragements me sont bénéfiques.

En début de soirée, tous les regards sont rivés sur l'écran de télévision. Les Un et Alabastair obtiennent un dix. La fille du Deux un neuf. Je hurle de joie lorsque je vois mon neuf. Je suis moins content lorsque je vois la note d'Arielle. Un neuf aussi. Je suis persuadé qu'elle les a ensorcelés. Nos mentors nous congratulent et Mags me prend dans ses bras. Je dois dire que je suis resté figé, droit comme un i, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Pendant deux secondes. Puis, emporté par l'euphorie, je lui retourne son accolade et l'entraîne même dans quelques pas de danse. La vieille rit aux éclats.

Je me marre moins quand je vois la note d'Eila.

_Aucun surprise du côté des autres, s'esclaffe Shark bientôt rejoint par Dallen.

Mags reste muette et Arielle esquisse un sourire. Pour ma part, je ne rétorque rien. J'_aurais_ du rire. Et je sais qu'une semaine auparavant, j'aurais déjà été écroulé sur le plancher, les joues barbouillées de larmes. Ce n'est pas drôle. Cette situation n'est pas drôle.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte.

_Entrez ! Je grogne.

Mags rentre furtivement dans ma chambre.

_Tu sais, je pense que cela fait parti de sa tactique. Ou que les Juges ne l'ont pas regardée, dit-elle d'une voix si grave, si basse que je dois lire sur ses lèvres pour la comprendre.

C'est bizarre d'entendre la voix de Mags. J'avais fini par croire qu'elle était muette.

_De qui tu parles ?

_Tu sais très bien de qui je parle.

En effet, je le savais.

_Je l'ai bien observée et Eila est quelqu'un de très intelligent. Je suis sure qu'elle saura tirer son épingle du jeu. Dans l'Arène, la force ne fait pas tout. Et une once de malice peut faire la différence.

J'assimile ce qu'elle vient de dire et je commence à comprendre où Mags veut en venir.

_Vous essayez de me remonter le moral ? Je veux dire, je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, je me rattrape bien qu'il soit trop tard.

Elle hausse les épaules.

_C'est une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentil. Même un monstre ou un crétin se laisserait toucher par un peu de bonté.

_Je ne suis pas un crétin.

_Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

_Mais vous le pensez.

_Oui. Avant.

Elle me toise et reprend.

_Je t'ai analysé durant tout ce temps. Tu m'as déplu, au début. Un enfant orgueilleux, stupide et trop sur de lui. Mais je dois bien avouer que tu m'as surprise en délaissant les Carrières pour faire équipe avec Denim et Eila. Tu as su montrer une autre facette de ta personnalité. Maintenant, il va falloir jouer sur cela pour l'interview.

J'acquiesce, abasourdi par ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

_D'ailleurs, je commence, je ne me souviens pas de vous. J'ai regardé tous les Hunger Games et je ne vous reconnaît pas. Quels Jeux avez-vous gagnés ? Et comment ?

Alors qu'elle referme la porte derrière elle, elle chuchote :

_Les premiers. J'ai gagné les premiers Hunger Games. Par ailleurs, ne fais pas confiance à Arielle. Je mise sur toi.

Le battant claque. Je pense que je ne saurais jamais comment Mags remporta ses Jeux. Et puis, après tout, quelle importance ?

X

Le jour précédent l'interview, je prépare mon entretient avec Shark et mon allure avec Mags. Mais je parle de stratégie avec cette dernière au lieu de déblatérer sur comment m'asseoir ou sourire au public. A vrai dire, je pense que je maitrise déjà tout ça sur le bout des doigts.

Se sont mes préparateurs qui me réveillent au petit matin pour m'habiller. Ils misent sur l'élégance cette fois, avec un costume noir sobre et efficace.

_Parfois, les choses les plus classiques sont les plus remarquées, m'indique mon styliste.

Une phrase pareille qui sort de la bouche d'un type travaillant pour le Capitol me surprend tellement que je reste sans voix.

Une fois prêt et dans les coulisses, Mags me donne quelques derniers conseils.

_Souris, soit proche du public et tout ira bien.

Derrière nous, je sens Arielle nous regarder d'un œil soupçonneux. Que ça lui fasse les pompes !

En bas des escaliers menant sur scène, je remarque le nombre surprenant de spectateurs. Une musique assourdissante retentit. Les panneaux lumineux s'écartent pour laisser entrer Caesar Flickerman sur scène. Cette année, il a choisi le orange. L'année dernière s'était le bleu. L'année encore d'avant le violet. A vrai dire, j'ai tellement regardé les vidéos des précédents Hunger Games que je saurais dire quelles étaient les choix de teintures du présentateurs sur les quarante dernières années.

L'interview des Carrières ne me perturbe pas plus que ça. Je dois dire qu'ils ne sont pas très surprenants. Ils sont loin de me déstabiliser. Arielle est égale à elle même bien qu'elle se montre posséder un grand talent de comédienne.

_J'adore le Capitol ! S'extase-t-elle, tout est si... magnifique ! J'aimerai rester ici pour toujours.

_Et je suis sur que vous y reviendrez. Arielle Blacksea du District Quatre ! S'exclame Caesar lorsque le buzzer retentit.

Lorsqu'on appelle mon nom, je bondis littéralement sur scène et fait de grands gestes au public qui m'ovationne. Je sens la lumière des spots sur moi. Je suis totalement à l'aise devant cette foule qui me regarde. Ils sont là pour moi. Ils sont là pour m'écouter.

_Eider, commence le présentateur, il est clair que tu es en compétition avec Faun Deeprain du District Onze.

Je me met à rire.

_Et oui ! Renchérit le présentateur, qui d'entre vous deux saura séduire le plus de cœur au Capitol ? Ces dames ici présentent ne parle que de vous ! Et moi ? J'ai l'impression qu'on m'oublie un peu…

Je pose une main compréhensive sur l'épaule de Caesar tandis que la foule clame son nom.

_Ah, me voilà rassuré. Mon charme légendaire fait toujours son petit effet !

Il me fait parler de ma famille et de ma vie au District Quatre. Je lui parle surtout de mon petit frère. Je ne veux pas lui parler de mon père et d'Ostro.

_C'est fini ! S'écrit-il lorsqu'on indique que mon temps est fini.

Les autres Tributs s'assoient dans le fauteuil, chacun à leur tour et répondent plus ou moins adroitement aux questions de Caesar. D'ailleurs, Eila m'étonne. Malgré sa gêne, elle se montre très habile et manipule le public à la perfection. Tout comme Faun.

Lorsque Caesar remarque leurs bracelets similaires et le fait qu'ils puissent s'agir de codes, je me mets à douter.

Finalement, je suis peut-être en face de concurrents meilleurs que ce que je ne le pensais au départ.

**A la demande de Saemoon, me revoilà avec un Two-Shot sur Eider. Bien sur, pour comprendre cette histoire, il faut avoir lu la précédente.  
Comme c'est un Two-Shot (un One-Shot aurait été trop partiel), je ne peux pas trop m'attarder sur les détails car je déteste faire des chapitres trop long (au risque de lasser le lecteur.)  
J'espère avoir retransmis ce que vous attendiez d'Eider.  
Pour la suite, voulez-vous qu'elle soit du point de vu d'Eider ou d'Arielle ?**

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !  
Bye ! 


	2. Final Row

Je les déteste.

Je les déteste. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Stupides, arrogants et imbus d'eux mêmes ou encore naïfs, malingres et écervelés.

Voilà la première pensée qui me traverse l'esprit alors que je me réveille, le jour où le Capitol doit me jeter dans l'Arène. Ces Tributs, qui pensent avoir ma peau, sont idiots. Et Eider est le pire de tous. Peut-être parce qu'il est plus perspicace que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Pourtant, il n'a pas su voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Il a simplement _aperçu_ la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Le reste de mon plan est bien plus complexe que de faire copain-copain avec la Onze et le Huit. Oh, qu'ils attendent un peu. Je suis prête à tout. Je me lève avec un sourire.

Une fois préparée, j'attends patiemment qu'un de mes stylistes m'emmène dans les catacombes. Je ne suis pas inquiète. Loin de là. J'ai hâte de voir leur visage abasourdi lorsque je retournerais ma veste. Je m'imagine déjà l'air déconfit d'Eider.

Payson, celui qui a décidé de m'affubler de ce costume absurde de sirène lors du défilé, vient me chercher. Il déblatère sur des imbécilités. Comme d'habitude. Je l'écoute avec un sourire poli et alimente son flot intarissable de paroles par de petits hochements de tête, feignant d'être intéressée. Après tout, il pourra parler de moi à ses riches amis du Capitol.

Une fois entrée dans une des petites salles puant la peinture, le styliste m'habille comme si j'étais un gamine. Il s'extasie devant la qualité de la fourrure et l'aspect confortable de mes bottes. J'en rajoute une couche.

_Le Capitol est formidable ! Ils ont vraiment pensé à tout...

Il acquiesce vigoureusement et dépose de gros baisers sur mes joues. Je voudrais grimacer de dégoût mais j'arrive à verser une petite larme, pour l'émotion.

_Bonne chance Arielle, j'espère que tu vas gagner ! Renifle Payson en me serrant les mains.

Ouai, moi aussi imbécile, j'espère que je vais gagner. Une fois le dos tourné, je m'autorise enfin à lever les yeux au ciel. Le tube se referme autour de moi et après un ultime au revoir de mon styliste, c'est le noir complet. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas m'habituer à l'obscurité et une fois que je sens la luminosité poindre, j'entrebâille lentement mes paupières.

Alors que la moitié des Tributs sont complètements aveuglés, j'analyse le terrain autour de moi. Je vais devoir faire preuve de rapidité si je ne veux pas me faire choper par Alabastair. Il m'exploserait avec joie contre la paroi rocheuse formant le couloir jusqu'à la Corne d'Abondance.

Je remarque qu'Eider me jette un regard suspicieux. Je lui décoche un sourire. Eila tremble de peur, sur sa petite plateforme. Je ne peux pas apercevoir Denim. Quelle importance de toute façon ?

Dong.

Vive comme l'éclair, je me jette tête baissée. Je me glisse dans l'étroit conduit et déboule devant la Corne d'Abondance alors que certains Tributs descendent à peine de leur plateforme. Je suis la première. Parfait. Je m'enfonce dans les entrailles de l'armature dorée. J'aperçois un sac bourré. Je le saisis. Alors que je commence à partir, le trident réservé d'Eider me fait de l'œil. Je l'attrape également. Une fille surgit devant moi. Ni une ni deux, je la transperce avec les pointes acérées de mon arme. Elle me regarde, les sourcils froncés et tombe en arrière, inerte. Et de une. Un drôle de sentiment fait trembler mes mains alors que j'arrache le trident de sa cage thoracique. Je secoue la tête et chasse mon humanité. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Pas ici.

Derrière les roches surplombant le cercle de poussière, je remarque que Denim m'observe, un sac à dos sur les épaules, prêt à déguerpir si la situation devenait trop mauvaise. Il ne sait pas encore que je ne fais pas _vraiment_ partie de leur petite équipe. Je le vois sortir un couteau d'une de ses poches. Il me... vise ? J'ai juste le temps de me jeter sur le côté. La lame siffle à mes oreilles. Le cœur battant, je relève la tête dans sa direction. Il a disparu. Le salopard... Je vais l'éviscérer.

Un coup de pied dans le côté me fait rouler dans les graviers. Je me redresse prestement. Eider. Et il n'a pas l'air ravi. Exactement ce que j'attendais.

_Oh, mais que vois-je là ? Ne serait-ce pas cette connasse d'Arielle ? Avec _mon_ trident, en plus ?

Derrière lui, Alabastair arrache la tête d'une fille avec sa massue. Il s'esclaffe bruyamment. Le sang vermillon de sa victime gicle comme l'eau d'une fontaine et tache la poussière d'écarlate. Eider, sentant le danger approcher, me lance un dernier regard assassin et s'enfuit rapidement. Il n'a pas de sac, pas d'arme. Me tuer à mains nues aurait pris trop de temps. Je crois que je peux m'estimer chanceuse.

Armée du trident, je participe au massacre. Alors que je tranche, déchire et tue, j'essaye de ne pas penser à l'acte en lui-même. Après tout, eux aussi veulent me tuer. Je ne fais que me défendre et mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Alabastair, lui, s'en donne à cœur joie. Rocher, massue, entre ses mains, je pense que même la plus innocente chose peut devenir un outil mortel.

Alors que le soleil commence à tomber, je plante une ultime fois les dents de l'arme dans la gorge du garçon qui gémit sur le sol. Avec un dernier tressautement, il ne bouge plus.

Je regarde les corps disséminés autour de la Corne. Je ne pourrait même pas dire de quels Districts ils viennent ni même leur nom. Je m'en fiche. Je remarque avec étonnement que le corps d'Eila ne fait pas parti du massacre. J'étais sure que Denim et Eider s'en sortiraient _mais_ Eila ? En me repassant rapidement les évènements, il me semble bien ne pas l'avoir aperçu une seule fois. Je hausse les épaules. Qu'elle vive un jour de plus ne m'empêchera pas de dormir.

_Bon, souffle Alabastair, ça fait un beau paquet. Y'en a combien ?

Amirta compte silencieusement, en faisant simplement remuer ses lèvres.

_Neuf.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, neuf coups de canon retentissent. Elle hoche la tête avec un petit sourire.

_Allez, on rassemble le plus de trucs possibles et on se casse, ordonne Alabastair en faisant craquer son cou.

Les jumeaux bondissent du haut de la Corne avec une habileté et une synchronisation déconcertante. Même si je n'ose pas l'avouer, ils m'effraient un peu. Nous ramassons sac, armes et provisions et répartissons le tout le plus équitablement possible. Nous décidons de laisser les denrées les plus périssables comme les fruits. Nous aurions pu décider de rester ici mais s'établir en contrebas d'une montagne est la position stratégique la plus dangereuse qui existe. Il suffit qu'un archer se cache derrière les rochers un peu plus haut et nous serons tous morts avant d'avoir pu remuer le petit doigt. La meilleure option est de trouver un abri le plus haut possible.

_Alors, ton pote à bien tirer la gueule ? Rit Alabastair en ouvrant la marche.

_Oh, je n'aurais pas pu mieux espérer.

Nous nous esclaffons alors que nous commençons à nous enfoncer dans la montagne.

X

Les jours suivant sont ponctués de traque et de remplissage d'estomac. Nous mangeons et dormons comme des porcs la journée et nous chassons la nuit. Je me dis que chaque repas pourrait être le dernier alors je me goinfre du mieux que je peux. Ce ne sont pas les autres Tributs qui me font peur. C'est Alabastair. Ses sautes d'humeur sont surprenantes de rapidité et si jamais une chose de tourne pas comme il l'avait prédit, il entre dans des colères noires et dévastatrices. Amirta lui a tenu tête une fois. Il lui a donné un coup de poing en pleine figure si fort qu'elle est allée s'écraser un peu plus loin. Moins d'une heure après, sa joue droite était bleue et enflée. En plus, nous récoltons les blessures. Je suis déjà tombée deux fois dans des satanés pièges. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour devinez qu'ils sont l'œuvre de Denim.

Alors que le soleil se lève, je scrute les flans des pans rocheux, alerte au moindre son, au moindre bruit suspect. Cette nuit, alors que les autres sont partis, je suis restée à la grotte, pour surveiller les provisions.

Des éclats de voix m'indiquent qu'ils reviennent. Mais ils n'ont pas l'air contents. Cette chasse n'a pas du être fructueuse.

_Si tu n'étais pas si stupide, nous l'aurions eu ! Gronde Alabastair.

_Et toi, si tu n'étais pas un morveux obèse, tu aurais pu courir un peu plus vite et attraper ce gosse ! Rétorque Amirta, exaspérée.

_Le coup sur ton visage t'as pas suffi ?

_J'en ai ras le bol que tu joues au petit chef de bande ! Sans nous, t'es plus rien mon gros ! Alors tu vas arrêter de jouer aux durs et rester bien sage !

Ils arrivent sans m'adresser un regard. Je me suis pris le bac avec lui pas plus tard qu'hier, je ne veux pas remettre ça sur le tapis. Je reste muette comme une carpe et continue de fixer les amas de pierres tout en ignorant leur dispute. Les jumeaux viennent s'asseoir à côté de moi alors qu'ils entament un paquet de chips. On pourrait presque croire qu'on est en colonie de vacances.

Et alors que l'échange commence à réellement s'envenimer, je remarque un mouvement furtif entre les rochers de la butte juste en face de nous. Je plisse les yeux. Oh, je vois.

_Dites donc, vous n'auriez pas laissé filer un petit blond, par hasard ? Je leur demande, l'air de rien.

Après un court instant de silence, Twinkle me répond :

_Si. Comment le sais-tu ?

_Je crois qu'on a de la visite, je leur dis avec un mouvement de tête vers le petit, dissimulé de façon grossière entre les cailloux.

_Le petit salaud ! Siffle Amirta entre ses dents, ils nous a suivi pour voler notre bouffe !

_Allons-y ! déclare Alabastair avec un sourire mauvais.

Au moment où nous nous levons, le petit remarque qu'il a été repéré. Il prend ses jambes à son cou.

_Courrez et ne le laisser pas se barrer cette fois !

Nous le poursuivons, bondissant entre les fissures et les obstacles comme des prédateurs chassant leur proie. Nous gagnons petit à petit du terrain. Mais, alors que nous le rattrapons, nous remarquons qu'en contrebas, il y a du mouvement.

_C'est la Belle Gueule ! S'exclame Amirta, euphorique, allons l'attraper ! On ne peut pas laisser filer une occasion pareille !

Elle fait un écart et se jette le long d'une pente pour arriver le plus vite possible vers le Onze. Alabastair jure à distance.

_Bon, tu finis le travail avec lui, tu nous rejoins après, les sosies, avec moi, m'ordonne-t-il.

Je hoche la tête et le crépis mentalement d'insulte. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me dire quoi faire. Et surtout pas d'un Tribut en sur-poids pas plus intelligent qu'un mollusque en fin de vie.

Ils suivent tous Amirta qui doit jubiler à l'idée de planter un couteau dans le plexus dans l'autre gars.

Le gamin court toujours devant moi. Il ose jeter un regard en arrière, pensant qu'on l'avait abandonner pour une meilleure proie. Il lâche un cri étrangler lorsqu'il remarque que je suis toujours collée à ses basques. Le pauvre gamin est mort de trouille.

Je prends un chemin accidenté qui surplombe le route qu'il emprunte. Une fois jugée à la bonne hauteur, je me jette sur lui. Il s'écroule sous mon poids en commence à se débattre fébrilement, me frappant désespérément avec ses poings fatigués.

_Tu viens de quel District ? Je lui demande froidement.

Et alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour me répondre, je frappe sa tête contre un rocher. Il tressaute un moment et me regarde, les yeux grands ouverts mais vides. Il n'est peut-être pas encore mort mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire le travail proprement, les autres ont peut-être besoin de moi en bas.

J'arrive juste à temps pour voir ces idiots de Carrières, empêtrer les uns dans les autres alors que l'autre court follement pour s'échapper. Il aurait pu sautiller au milieu d'une prairie en gloussant que mes soi-disant coéquipiers ne seraient pas fichus de le tuer correctement.

_Ne le laissez pas s'échapper ! Je leur hurle.

Je le vise et jette mon trident. Je le frôle et lâche un juron. Un coup de canon résonne dans la montagne. Surement le gosse. Cela semble réveiller les autres qui se lancent à sa poursuite. Le Onze disparaît de mon champs de vision. J'accélère ma course et récupère mon trident. J'ai beau regarder autour de moi, il a bel et bien disparu. Les autres me rattrapent, à bout de souffle.

_Où est-il ? Où est ce salopard ? Beugle Amirta comme une hystérique.

Twinkle est inerte sur l'épaule d'Alabastair. Amirta a la bras salement amoché. Le Onze n'est pas si inutile, en fin de compte.

_Tu l'as perdu ! Hurle la diablesse en pointant un doigt accusateur vers moi.

_Et toi tu t'est faites avoir comme une débutante ! Regarde moi ce bras ! Si tu crèves pas d'une infection..., je m'emporte.

_Ferme la, connasse !

Je la menace de mon trident sali par du sang écaillé.

_C'est toi qui va la fermer. Où je te transperce la trachée pour que tu meurs noyée dans ton propre sang.

Dans ses yeux brille une lueur de folie, je sais qu'elle pourrait me tuer, ici, maintenant. Et elle sait également que je pourrais le faire. Soudain, l'énorme main d'Alabastair se referme sur son crâne et comment à la serrer. Ses prunelles affolés ne savent plus où regarder. Elle pâlit d'un seul coup. C'est assez drôle. Du moins, je pense que j'aurais ris si Alabastair n'était pas aussi sérieux et fou de rage.

_Maintenant, vous allez la bouclez toutes les deux où je vous écrase la tête.

Nous nous taisons derechef. Seul le bruit de nos respirations saccadées emplit l'air.

_Et toi, Blondinet, attrape ça, tu veux ?

Il jette Twinkle sans ménagement sur son double. Il la rattrape et la juche sur son dos. Je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas voulu la tuer. Il semble si... inhumain. Mais pas au sens d'Alabastair. Lui, c'est un monstre d'émotions violentes. Alors que Sparkle, lui, n'en a aucune.

_Elle pue le mort. Ça me donne envie de gerber. Putain, on aurait du la laisser là-bas, elle va caner de toute façon ! Si elle nous retarde, je la jetterai moi-même dans le vide. Compris ?

Alabastair prend la tête de la marche et nous lui emboitons le pas. La fatigue me tombe dessus d'un seul coup. Je veux simplement m'allonger et dormir un peu avant cette nuit. L'Arène me tue à petit feu. Je suis comme les autres.

X

Depuis les trois derniers jours, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à mes parents. Qu'ont-ils pensé lorsqu'ils m'ont observer m'associer avec les Carrières ? Je suis sure qu'ils sont choqués. Peut-être même qu'ils me détestent après avoir vu ce que j'ai fait. Tuer des enfants. J'espère juste que la grossesse de maman n'en est pas perturbée...

Nos sponsors nous envoient constamment des médicaments et de le nourriture alors que ma famille doit mourir de faim. Je me sens coupable et je n'essaie même pas de combattre ce sentiment.

_Je retourne à la Corne d'Abondance, décide Alabastair en se levant, il y a peut-être encore des trucs à rafler. En plus, je n'aime pas ces nuages, là-bas.

Nous acquiesçons, silencieux. Le ciel était la dernière chose qui m'inquiétait mais cela semblait perturber cet idiot. Après la mort de Twinkle, i peine deux jours, nous nous sentons pour le moins affaiblis. Alabastair est de plus mauvaise humeur encore. Je crois que s'il pouvait se faire tuer aujourd'hui, j'en serais soulagée.

Après le départ de l'imbécile, j'entame mon repas de cinq heure de matin composé de viande séchée et de buiscuits aux chocolats. Je suis rejointe par Amirta et Spark qui grignote sans faim la viande fraîche chassée le soir même par la Deux.

Le silence persistant est soudainement brisé par la voix grave d'Amirta :

_Dîtes, je pensais...

Elle s'arrête, regarde autour d'elle d'un œil méfiant et paranoïaque avant de nous dire de nous approcher.

_Je pensais, reprend-t-elle, que diriez-vous de... enfin, de... comment dire ? Mettre un point définitif aux colères du gros lard ?

Je l'encourage à continuer.

_Il est fou. Il va finir par nous tuer. Et croyez moi, je crois que je préfère me jeter du sommet de cette fichue montagne plutôt que de me faire décapitée par ce timbré. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Je réfléchis un instant en silence. Spark reste muet également. Amirta n'a pas tord. Loin de là.

_Je marche, je décide en hochant la tête.

Amirta acquiesce, l'air grave. Le jumeau nous suit également.

_Maintenant, comment nous y prendre ? Je veux dire, ce gars est un monstre. A mains nues ou en confrontation directe, on signe notre arrêt de mort. Il faudrait être plus malignes que lui, et je pense que sur ce point là, pas besoin de faire trop d'efforts.

Nous sourions.

Petit à petit, nous échafaudons un plan. Simple et efficace. Empoisonner sa gourde pendant qu'il dort. Un jeu d'enfant. Spark se propose pour aller chercher des plantes toxiques. Il sait les reconnaître. Il prend son sac à dos et s'enfuit en catimini alors que le soleil commence à poindre à l'horizon. Dans deux jours, Alabastair mourra.

Alors que nous murmurons et continuons d'affiner un peu notre stratégie, un cri de rage nous fait sursauter.

Alabastair surgit d'entre les rochers, le visage barbouillé de sang, sa veste terreuse et maculée de rouge, une lance ensanglantée dans sa main droite et ses lunettes de nuit brisée dans l'autre.

_Cette salope du Onze, gronde-t-il de sa voix puissante, elle s'était planquée dans un arbre ! Je l'ai repérée avec les lunettes mais elle m'a eue !

_Et tu l'as tuée ? Je lui demande.

Un coup de poing rageur dans un rocher m'indique que non. Quel raté. M'imaginer une bataille entre Eile et Alabastair me paraît incongru. Le simple fait qu'elle parmi tous les autres ait pu s'en sortir est probablement la plus grosse surprise des Jeux.

Il continue de hurler et de jurer, prit dans un maelström de colère pendant au moins vingt minutes avant de s'apercevoir de l'absence de Spark.

_Il est partie chasser, je mens en jetant une brindille dans le feu.

Il est loin de se douter qu'il est le prochain sur notre liste.

X

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, Alabastair nous force à aller arpenter la montagne à la recherche de Tributs malgré la neige fraîche recouvrant absolument tout. Alors que la nuit commence à tomber et que je suis congelée jusqu'à la moelle, un vent froid se lève et les flocons recommencent à tomber. Je suis exténuée, complètement vidée. J'en ai assez. Nous aurions du empoisonner cet idiot dès que le plan était décidé et non pas demain soir.

Bientôt, nous avançons à l'aveuglette. Impossible d'y voir à trois mettre. Nous pourrions bien être encerclée de Tributs que nous n'y verrions rien.

_Putain mais on y voit pas à trois mètres !

Amirta commence, elle aussi, à s'énerver. Cela ne présage rien de bon.

_On pourrait pas s'arrêter ? Se plaint-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

_Oui, bien sur ! S'esclaffe Alabastair.

_Sérieux ?

_Mais non, pauvre conne ! Et si jamais on suivait nos traces, hein ? Tu arrêterais de faire ta grande gueule si on t'éventrait d'un seul coup de lame, pas vrai ?

_Et toi, si tu continues à hurler on va finir par nous remarquer. Alors maintenant, soit tu la fermes, soit _je_ te la fais la fermer. C'est compris ? J'explose, la colère et la fatigue brouillant ma vue.

_Fais ta maligne, Quatre. Surtout continues, rétorque Alabastair avec un calme inhabituel.

_C'est une menace ? Je gronde.

_Non.

Il y a un nouveau moment de silence. Je n'aime pas ça. Alabastair qui était un peu plus loin se rapproche tranquillement. Je me demande comment ses grosses jambes font pour le porter si silencieusement. Ah, c'est probablement grâce à la neige.

Il sort vivement sa massue et, avant que j'ai pu faire le moindre geste, il l'abat sur ma tête. Il s'arrête à deux millimètre de ma tempe gauche. Je suis tellement abasourdie que je n'ose pas bouger. Je suis complètement pétrifiée mais je ne le fais pas paraître.

_Un mot de plus et j'explose ta jolie petite tête. Je le ferrais si bien qu'ils seront incapable de te redonner figure humaine au Capitol. Ça, c'est une menace. Maintenant soit on continue soit je te laisse mourir dans la neige. Je te laisse le choix. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Après, tu sais que je n'hésiterais pas à te laisser derrière.

_Il n'empêche, je me demande si je dois te rappeler qui t'a décloué du sol, hier soir ? Oh, il me semble que c'est moi. Et par qui t'étais-tu fait avoir ? Ah, c'est vrai, la mémoire me revient. Eila Nettles, la fille du Onze. Tu sais, celle qui a un _trois_ à son entraînement. J'imagine d'ici les gros titres des journaux au Capitol ! La Montagne du Deux, Alabastair, se fait épingler par une demie-portion.

Je rigole, enhardi par ma propre voix. Mon rire mauvais se répercute un long moment contre les parois.

_Et moi, dois-je te rappeler qui l'a laissée s'enfuir ?

_De toute façon, elle était à moitié morte. Ce serait un miracle si elle passait la nuit.

_J'espère pour toi, Quatre. Je l'espère vraiment.

Il jette son gourdin sur son épaule et recommence à marcher. Amirta lui jette un regard mauvais et me regarde à son tour. Oh oui, vivement qu'il crève. Spark nous emboite le pas sans rien ajouter. Je fulmine, complètement enragée.

Attends Alabastair. Attends de voir ce qu'on te prépare.

X

Alors qu'il va _enfin_ se coucher, Spark, Amirta et moi échangeons un regard complice et grave. Le moment tant attendu est arrivé. Nous nous étions arranger pour rester ici cette nuit, feignant que la neige nous ralentirait et que nous pourrions nous faire tuer comme des oisillons tout juste sortis de l'œuf, ce qui n'était pas faux, après tout. Mais le véritable but était l'assassinat du monstre.

Dans son sac de couchage, il tourne pendant environ une demie heure avant de finir par s'endormir. Le jumeau ouvre silencieusement son sac et en sort les herbes séchés. Il s'approche à pas de loup d'Alabastair et ouvre sa gourde. Un ronflement sonore le fait s'arrêter net. Puis, voyant qu'il dort à poings fermés, il fait glisser les feuilles toxiques dans l'eau. Il repose la gourde et va se rincer les mains un peu plus loin. Facile. Nous sourions, victorieux de cette bataille.

_Il y a quelqu'un, déclare Spark.

Je m'immobilise.

_Il y a quelqu'un. Derrière le rocher, là-bas, continue-t-il en pointant l'endroit du doigt.

Alabastair remue et ronchonne, ensommeillé.

_Où ça ? Où est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Grogne-t-il, complètement à l'ouest.

_Derrière le rocher, répète le jumeau d'une voix neutre.

_Passe moi les lunettes. Passe moi les lunettes, je te dis ! Putain mais je rêve ! C'est le gosse du Douze. Allons le choper ! Dit-il d'une voix enjouée, vous deux, vous restez pour surveillez le stock, nous ordonne-t-il à Amirta et à moi.

Lui et Spark s'en vont en courant vers le gamin. Soudain, il disparaît.

_Les rats ! Il y a tout un tas de galerie là-dessous ! Cette saloperie s'est enfuie là-dedans ! Beugle Alabastair.

Ils s'éloignent en jurant. Mais alors que le silence se fait à nouveau et que l'excitation retombe, des chuchotements nous parviennent. Amirta me fait signe qu'ils proviennent de derrière le stock, au fond de la caverne. Nous nous approchons, silencieuses.

_Je dis ça pour toi. Après, si tu veux te prendre un coup de massue, libre à toi, commence une voix.

_Lâche moi, peste une autre voix.

Nous escaladons discrètement la pile de vivres et attrapons nos lampes torches, pendues à nos ceintures.

_Faun. Je t'en pris, viens avec moi. Aide moi.

Je sens Amirta sourire. Arrivée en haut de la montagne de nourriture, elle braque sa lampe torche sur eux.

_Une querelle d'amoureux ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix amusée.

Les idiots sont complètement aveuglés par la lumière et ils tentent de se protéger avec leurs mains.

_Tu m'as manquée, Belle Gueule. Attend de voir ce que je te prépare, sourit-elle en me montrant son bras en écharpe.

Eila laisse s'échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle me voit apparaître. Pauvre fille. Elle ne savait pas encore. Elle croyait toujours que j'étais sa gentille petite alliée.

_Oh, c'est toi, Eila, je pensais te tuer plus tôt, je souris.

Elle semble désemparée. Puis, elle prend ses jambes à son cou. Elle est imitée l'instant d'après par l'autre Onze. Nous nous élançons derrière eux. Nous les entendons courir à perdre haleine. Puis, plus rien.

_Pas la peine de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris, mon mignon, je finirais bien par t'avoir, s'esclaffe Amirta.

_C'est ce qu'on verra ! Hurle le garçon.

Je regarde Amirta qui, pantoise, regarde autour d'elle sans comprendre.

_Où est ce qu'ils sont passés ?

Mon cerveau turbine. Je dirige ma lampe sur le sol et je finis par trouver ce que je cherchais : un trou sombre assez large pour qu'on puisse s'y glisser sans mal.

_Les souterrains.

Ni une, ni deux, nous nous jetons dans le puits. Nos faisceaux lumineux dissipe l'obscurité mais les deux fuyards on disparut. Nous nous rendons compte que nous nous sommes fourrer dans un vrai labyrinthe.

_On se sépare, nous aurons plus de chance de leur tomber dessus, je décide.

_D'accord, essaye de survivre.

_Toi aussi.

Je pars d'un côté et elle de l'autre. Je m'engouffre dans les tunnels, essayant d'écouter les bruits de pas des autres mais c'est étonnement silencieux. Et il fait si froid. Seul la chaleur procurée par ma lampe arrive à me réchauffer les doigts. Des courants d'air glacials me hérissent les poils et dressent mes cheveux sur ma nuque.

_Pâline ! Pâline Où es-tu ? J'arrive, je suis là !

Je reconnais la voix d'Eila. Mais elle est lointaine. Je pense qu'Amirta aura plus de chance de la rencontrer. Inutile que j'aille me perde en essayant de la trouver. D'ailleurs, je ne sais absolument pas qui est Pâline.

Au détour d'un couloir, je me retrouve nez à nez avec le Onze. Il jure et me donne un coup de poing dans l'estomac avant que je puisse réagir. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Le choc me fait trébucher en arrière et coupe ma respiration. Il attrape ma lampe que j'ai échappée sous l'impact et déguerpi. J'ai juste le temps de jeter mon trident mais le son de ses pieds qui s'éloignent m'indique que je l'ai manqué. Je me blâme et jure entre mes dents.

Complètement perdue et aveugle, j'erre en courant entre les tunnels, tentant désespérément d'entendre le moindre son qui puisse m'indiquer où sont ces salopards. Le manque de lumière m'angoisse. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar.

_Belle prise !

Je reconnais la voix d'Amirta, enfoncée dans les souterrains. Je me mets à courir franchement dans sa direction. Il se passe quelque chose.

_Regarde ma mignonne, ton copain est en train de mourir. C'est triste n'est ce pas ?

Je me presse un peu plus. Je laisse ma main traîner le long des murs pour m'indiquer où tourner.

_Ne le touche pas !

Les voix se rapprochent.

_Je vais t'écraser ! Articule Amirta.

_Je t'aurais tuée avant !

Devant moi, au bout du couloir, la luminosité m'interpelle. C'est celle d'une lampe de poche. Je m'élance. Alabastair me regarde avec ses petits yeux porcins.

_Qu'est ce que tu fiches dans le noir ? Me demande-t-il.

_Oh rien du tout, une petite balade en solitaire. Je me disais que je pourrais également m'entraîner au chant lyrique.

Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Alors petit un, soit il ne comprend pas l'ironie dans ma voix, soit petit deux, c'est réellement un idiot fini.

_Eila !

Une voix inconnue. Je devance Alabastair et nous tentons de chercher notre chemin dans l'incroyable labyrinthe. Pourtant, à chaque fois que nous pensons nous rapprocher, les éclats de voix s'éloignent. Nous nous emportons et nous crions après. Je me demande ce qu'il est en train de se passer. Ne pas savoir m'angoisse.

Enfin, la lampe torche d'Alabastair se pose sur deux corps inertes sur le sol. J'espère mentalement que c'est Eila où un de ces cancrelats. Nous pressons le pas. C'est Spark et Amirta. J'essaye de masquer ma surprise. Comment cela se fait-il ? Une équipe de bras cassés contre deux Carrières ? Je ne comprends pas. Je me baisse pour prendre le pouls d'Amirta. Elle est encore en vie. Alabastair, lui, secoue la tête alors qu'il est agenouillé à côté du jumeau.

Je me jure de me venger d'Eila et sa clic.

X

Après la mort de Spark, nous sommes retournés au campement pour nous rendre compte qu'il avait été dévalisé et qu'on avait fait exploser nos vivres durant notre absence. Génial. Maintenant, nous allions devoir chasser du gibier pour vivre.

Epuisé, nous dormions la plupart du temps et nos sponsors se faisait malheureusement un peu plus radins chaque jours. Je suis sure qu'ils nous en tourné le dos pour soutenir les autres insectes. Je suis dégoûtée.

Je traque les lapins depuis deux bonnes heures sous le soleil de midi et je traîne tant bien que mal mon corps tiraillé. Alabastair qui me suit depuis vingt bonnes minutes finit par me rattraper. Nous tournons en rond, espérant peut-être que les proies sortiront toutes seules de leur trou en nous suppliant de les tuer et de les manger. D'ailleurs, le plan d'empoisonnement avant tourné court puisqu'il avait oublié sa gourde et qu'elle avait disparu avec le pillage. J'espérais simplement que quelqu'un soit assez bête pour la boire. Ce dont je doutais un peu.

Amirta, remise de ses blessures, était partie de son côté.

Après plusieurs longues minutes de marche, Alabastair m'appelle en hurlant, alors qu'il est quelques mètres plus loin devant moi. Il me montre quelque chose. Je met ma main en visière pour me protéger des rayons implacables. C'est les corps d'Amirta et d'une gamine. Je m'approche en courant. Elle a été égorgée. La gamine également. Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise. Son heure était proche, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Pour ce qui est de la gosse, elle ne pouvait pas gagner, c'était un fait. Mais si elle était là, cela signifiait qu'Eila aussi.

_Son corps est encore chaud. On vient juste de l'avoir. Ces connards doivent être dans le coin.

Justement, je remarque une grotte, creusée dans le flan de la montagne, plus loin. Je donne un coup de coude des les côtes du géant pour attirer son attention.

Nous nous mettons à courir, ragaillardis à l'idée de la vengeance. Nous pénétrons dans la caverne et sa fraîcheur me fait frissonner.

_Y'a personne, souffle Alabastair.

_Peut-être qu'ils sont planqués au fond.

Nous nous enfonçons un peu plus mais force est de constater qu'il n'y a personne. Au moment où nous allons partir, je remarque la brève obstruée dans le mur. En y regardant plus attentivement, je remarque que c'est quelqu'un.

Alabastair dessine une longue balafre sur le torse du gosse dans les vapes et attrape les longs cheveux châtains d'Eila et frappe sa tête contre le mur avant de la menacer avec son couteau. Elle semblait endormie.

_J'ai la deuxième ! Je la tiens !

Il jubile. Le cri strident de la fille renforce son euphorie.

_C'est toi qui a tué Amirta !

Il s'acharne sur elle tandis que je les regarde, en spectatrice désabusée.

_Je ne vais me te laisser t'en sortir !

Il joue avec elle ou du moins, a du mal à la tuer. Je perds patience.

_Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Fais le ! Je grogne.

_Tu crois que j'essaye de faire monter le suspens ? Que je cherche son meilleur profil pour la télé ? Crache Alabastair, c'est juste qu'elle arrête pas de bouger !

Il s'énerve mais finalement, je le sens exulter :

_Je l'ai eue ! Ça, c'est pour ce que tu m'as fait dans la vallée ! S'exclame l'ogre.

Mais soudain, dans sa main, il ne reste plus que les long cheveux d'Eila. Il est abasourdi. Elle en profite pour lui enfoncer le manche de sa faux en plein de l'œil. Il se met à beugler.

_Je vais t'exploser, salope !

Il essaye de se glisser dans l'ouverture mais bien évidement, il est trop gros. Je le pousse sans ménagement et essaye à mon tour. Je n'y arrive pas non plus. J'ai peut-être pris un peu de poids. Je fusille Eila du regard qui se carapate avec son pote vers un lac, au centre de l'antre.

_Creuse, bougre d'imbécile ! J'ordonne à Alabastair.

Je griffe le sol terreux, motivée à l'idée d'enfoncer mon trident dans la gorge de cette fille.

Mais après cinq bonnes minutes, je la vois plonger dans l'eau sombre en abandonnant le gamin derrière elle. De rage, je m'arrache le peau mais arrive à me glisser dans la caverne. Alabastair explose complètement le mur. Mais le temps que nous arrivions au bord du lac, elle disparaît déjà par le trou du plafond. Sans un regard pour le cadavre de l'enfant, je m'élance à sa poursuite, le géant sur mes talons.

_Où est-elle ?! Rugit-il une fois sortit, où est-elle ?!

Je le somme de se taire et l'assassine du regard.

_Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin.

_Je vais lui faire la peau. Laisse la moi. Je veux la tuer moi-même.

Je hausse les épaules.

_Comme tu veux. Mais avant, il va falloir lui mettre la main dessus.

Nous savons que blessée comme elle est, elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin. Nous pouvons la rattraper. Nous descendons la pente à vive allure, aux aguets.

Après plusieurs heures de ronde, impossible de lui mettre la main dessus. Elle s'est tout bonnement évanouie dans les airs. Mais nous sommes trop fatigués pour être enragés. Nous finissons par nous écrouler dos à dos dans une petite cavité, histoire de nous abriter.

Finalement, je suis bien contente qu'Alabastair ne sois pas mort. Si on nous trouve, ils le tueront peut-être avant moi.

X

_Tributs de la Cinquante-Cinquième édition des Hunger Games ! Ici Claudius Templesmith ! Je vous annonce qu'un banquet aura lieu demain, à midi à la Corne d'Abondance. Vous y trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

La voix me tire de mon sommeil torturé. Je sursaute, surprise.

_La présence de chaque Tribut est requise. Une non participation donnera lieu à un exécution sur le champ du Tribut absent. Bonne chance à tous !

Alabastair s'étire à côté de moi.

_Enfin, nous allons pouvoir mettre fin à tout ça, je marmotte en bâillant.

J'ai passé les deux derniers jours dans un état comateux. Le simple fait d'ouvrir les yeux me rend malade.

_Mettons nous en route, annonce le géant.

Je me relève, chancelante. Comme si je n'étais pas assez crevée. La tête me tourne déjà.

Après une longue et épuisante journée de route, une nuit agitée et un plan mis en place, Alabastair et moi nous cachons en hauteur, pour surplomber la Corne d'Abondance, en fin de matinée. Pourtant, nous n'apercevons personne. Ils doivent s'être bien cachés, les imbéciles.

Au gong, nous dévalons la montagne au pas de course et nous rendons compte qu'Eila est déjà sur place, ses arrières couverts par le Onze.

_Elle est là ! Je hurle à Alabastair.

La fille recule en arrière. Sortie de la poussière, une corde s'enroule autour de sa cheville et la propulse contre un mur de pierre. Abasourdie, je reste immobile.

_A la Corne ! Hurle-t-elle en se débattant, ne t'en fais pour moi ! Dépêche toi !

Son coéquipier se jette dans la mêlée et saute par dessus d'invisibles obstacles. Je me laisse glisse le long de la pente et m'arrête net en bas. Des pièges. Il y a des pièges partout. Je regarde l'autre remplir son sac, impuissante.

Du côté d'Eila, un nouveau Tribut fait son apparition. Le Onze l'allonge d'un lancer de couteau bien placé. Je reconnais Denim qui s'effondre sur l'imbécile. Ah, les pièges sont surement une de ses inventions.

_Tu l'as tué ! Tu l'as tué ! Oh mon Dieu ! Hurle Eila, complètement hystérique.

Elle continue de crier alors qu'un coup de canon résonne. Je commence à paniquer. Si nous restons là, nous sommes fait comme des rats, incapables d'avancer. Je me met, moi aussi à beugler comme une damnée. Je ne veux pas crever ici comme un vulgaire rongeur !

_Fais quelque chose ! Me répond Alabastair, tire sur cette satanée truie ! Ou sur ce salaud !

Bien sur, mon trident ! Avec ça je peux tous les tuer sans bouger ! Avec concentration, je choisis ma cible. Le garçon pourrait se cacher dans la Corne. Eila, elle, est immobilisée par contre. La proie idéale. Je jette mon arme. Elle attrape le cadavre de Denim et se cache derrière. Je jure entre mes dents.

Enfin, Eider bondit de derrière le mur de pierre. Il aura attendu le dernier moment, le salopard. Il arrache le trident du dos du Tribut du Huit et le lance vers moi et Alabastair. Le géant me bouscule sur la gauche. Juste assez pour que je sois en plein dans la trajectoire du trident.

J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir ses trois dents brillantes filer sur moi avant qu'une douleur sourde me perfore. Je me sens tomber en arrière. Ma vue se résume uniquement au ciel bleue et au soleil brulant mes yeux que je n'arrive pas à fermer.

Je pense à mes parents et au bébé grandissant dans le ventre de ma mère.

J'espère simplement qu'il ne vivra pas ce que moi j'ai vécu.

Et avec ça, je sombre dans les ténèbres.

**Voilà voilà !**

**Tout d'abord désolée pour mon incroyable retard ! Je viens de rentrer en première année de classe prépa et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire...**

**Rentrer dans la tête d'Arielle m'a vraiment fait plaisir et j'espère que cela vous a fait voir le personnage sous un jour nouveau. Personnellement, je l'adore mais je pense que j'aime tout mes personnages ! **

**A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques !**


End file.
